One Time Thing
by Imires
Summary: A story of Hushed affection, between two incomplete people, but it seems that they were only temporary. [MarluxiaxNamine]


One Time Thing

XXXXX

Gah! I can't help it; my mind is so preversed right now. I've got to write something, anything to get it out of my system! O.o'' This is just a one-shot, I promise! No more sexual things from me (other than my Girls make my head hurt story). Sorry if anyone seems out of character, this is just a pairing that came to mind.

**Standard disclaimer applies**

_It's no big deal right? It only happened once, just a one night stand. __A onetime thing.__ It was nothing right? _

**XXXXXXX**

Chapter I: Pent Up Passion

Marluxia had been watching Naminé more often than usual for some reason. At first it was nothing, it didn't bother her, just a spectator sitting at the other end of the table looking over her little pile of finished works. That was it. Nothing really; in fact kind of casual for Marly. It was when he approached her that made her uncomfortable. It's that kind of discomfort that you; for some reason, want at the same time, even though your mind screams 'no'. That kind of warm, flushed feeling you get, and that knot that's hard to swallow… it made it hard to concentrate.

She stopped drawing her pencil frozen on the paper "Keep going" Marluxia breathed in her ear.

She could feel herself blushing, she didn't even blink. She just continued shading in Sora's eyes mechanically, trying so hard not to be bothered by the tingling sensation that lingered long after he had returned to his seat to observe. He balanced on the back legs of the chair and his legs were crossed and propped up on the table. He grinned at her as he rocked. It was hard to concentrate again. She had to force herself not to look up. But in spite of herself, she did. She looked right into his hungry eyes and blushed as she quickly glanced back down at her artwork. He just let out a slight chuckle and slowly ambled out of the room, watching her as he went.

She froze again biting her lip, as she tried to process what just happened. Why was he acting this way, they never talked, he just told her to do something and she did it. She never even nodded in acknowledgement; she just sat at her white table with her pencils and sketch pad and drew as instructed. What brought this on?

----

For months it went on like this, getting more and more violating. He'd tower over her as she drew and rested a hand on her head, or he'd wrap his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder, watching her hand at work on the next scene of Sora's journey. Finally someone said something.

"I don't mean to pry" Zexion began," but what's going on in there, you spend more time with her than usual."

"Oh? Well, time sure does fly in Castle Oblivion, you lose track of time the longer you stay." He said with a grin," Besides, I was just having a little fun, there's no harm in that is there? And if there was it's not like you would care." He then walked off down one of the many corridors leaving a very confused Zexion. But he just shrugged it off, and forgot about it, it's not like it really mattered or pertained to him in the least.

----

Naminé couldn't take it anymore, she had to speak up.

"Marluxia…" she asked softly, she wasn't used to talking to anyone here.

"Oh, she speaks?" he said wrapping his arms around her lightly.

"What's going on, why are you doing this?"

"What do you mean?" He asked now beside her, arms folded on the table, head resting on them. He was obviously playing dumb, but he wanted to see if she'd catch on.

"This touching. " She said her hands fidgeting.

"Oh, would you like me stop?"

She looked down at her hands, eyes masked by her blonde hair. He lifted her chin and gently turned her face in his direction "Well do you?" He asked leaning in closer, their faces almost touching.

She bit her lip, and looked away. She blushed and her eyes fluttered.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" He added a smile in his voice.

"She's not the only one, Marly." A feminine voice mused.

"Larxene, what do you want?" He asked rolling his eyes.

"Oh, nothing, just curious. Zexion said something about you spending extra time with our Witch so I thought I'd check it out." She explained with a devilish grin as she propped her back up against the door frame, arms folded across her chest.

"Larx, get back to your post. I'm busy." He said looking away angrily, _damn bitch, always getting into my business. What a pain. _He thought grinding his teeth and glowering.

"Very well, this doesn't look like much of a show; I was expecting to see her being beaten or something. Oh well…" she said with a sigh, she rested her hands on her head and walked away without closing the door.

"Another time Naminé, I need to go." He said planting a soft kiss on her cheek. With one brisk movement he was at on the other side of the door lightly closing it. She held her cheek from where he had pecked her, it still felt warm, whether it was from the kiss or from her blushing she didn't know. Even though she didn't want to admit it: she _liked _it. The adrenalin rush she got just from feeling the heat radiate off his body, the blank, thoughtless state of mind she felt when he breathed in her ear. All of it.

----

It had been weeks since he had last come in, she was waiting anxiously for him to stroll in for round two of their little game of Q and A. Though after weeks and weeks of no-show she lost hope and went back to work. Until to her surprise the door opened and he sat across from her, playing with a pink strand of hair, wrapping and unwrapping it around his index finger.

Naminé blushed as she watched him from the edge of her peripheral vision, like a predator finding a weak spot he pounced at this reaction to his presence. He strolled over to her and folded his arms around her shoulders and kissed her neck.

She involuntarily gasped and her pencil fell out of her hand.

"M-Marluxia…" was all she could manage to say. He put a finger to her lips.

"shh" he breathed into her ear again," don't speak."

"B-but, what are you doing?"

"Can't you see I want you?"

"Want me?" she said in a small voice.

"Yes, you, all to myself." He said kissing her jaw and cheek," but what about you, what do you want?"

She clinched her dress in her fists and bit her lip.

"I-I want you too…"

He didn't even say a word he lifted her from the chair and dropped her a little roughly on the bed at the other end of the room. He got on top of her and started licking her chest as he folded the straps of her dress down and began pulling it off. She was stunned, she didn't even realize what was going on, she just let her body take control and her mind went numb. She found her hands gliding up against his chest as she pulled his shirt off. She felt his hands lifting her up a little and unclipping her bra.

----

When she opened her eyes, her thighs felt so sore, she didn't think she could manage to get up out of bed. She looked around; she found that instead of her white night gown Marluxia caressed her body now. She hardly remembered what happened, it was all a blur. Suddenly she heard clapping from across the room.

"Bravo, bravo" Larxene mused," have a good night?"

Marluxia got up slowly supporting his weight on his elbows.

"Oh shut it Larx, it was a onetime thing." He said reaching for his pants.

"Was it now?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, it was. Right Naminé?" he asked looking back at her for reassurance.

She hung her head and nodded slowly.

"See?" He said sticking his tongue out at Larxene who just simply rolled her eyes and left the room, again forgetting to shut the door.

_"__**It was a onetime thing**__**" **_was the only thing echoing in her head. He didn't visit anymore, he didn't touch her, or talk to her…nothing…_right…just a onetime thing -it was nothing. __Nothing at all._

----

A week later Marluxia had been killed, no one shed a single tear. In fact a certain blonde witch was smiling to herself Gotcha...

**XXXXXXX**

Sorry if that sucked. This is my first time doing a one-shot on something like this. I'm not used to writing this way. Hope you liked it.

-DH♥


End file.
